Generally, for the purpose of forming a tube joint, the outer end of the tube to be joined is first provided with a cylindrical sleeve, typically called a braze or weld spud, which can be anchored on the end of the tube, usually through brazing or welding. It is essential that the anchoring of the sleeve on the tube should not cause the formation of lines or zones of reduced strength, particularly if the tube is of small wall-thickness.
Other connections comprise fittings wherein the tube is first flared. Prior to being flared the tube end is inserted through a male threaded portion. The threaded portion presses the flared end against a cooperating surface to form a seal.
Representative of the art is SAE International Standard J1290 (Rev October 2002) which discloses a male tube nut for connecting a flared tube to a threaded port in a hydraulic brake system.
What is needed is a connector having a male portion engagable with a nut, a first tube surface having a seat angle of approximately 37° that is compressed against a cooperating second tube or coupling surface between the nut and the male portion for a sealing engagement between the first tube surface and the second tube surface. The present invention meets this need.